


C'est le ton qui fait la chanson

by enntsu



Series: Problematyczne dzieci [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, bezdomność, brak weny, odniesienia do hamiltona, pisarz
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝zamilcz. zamilcz. zamilcz!❞





	1. Chapter 1

Gdy później Will wracał myślami do tego dnia, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie czy kalendarz oświadczał, że aktualnie był piątek, czy może środa lub czwartek. Wszystko toczyło się wedle znanego mu schematu — obudził się wcześnie, trochę po czwartej nad ranem, wypił przynajmniej dwie kawy i odebrał telefon, a słysząc wrzaski i przekleństwa, natychmiast odsunął go od siebie. Przez otwarte okno do jego mieszkania dostawała się melodia, którą można by określić jako ❝typowo japońską❞, za to kiedy wynosił śmieci po kolei słyszał — modlitwę i wymiotowanie z piętra trzeciego, uderzenie pałeczkami w perkusję i wrzaski w języku, chyba, rosyjskim z piętra drugiego i w końcu na pierwszym piętrze grała muzyka z musicalu, a po korytarzy niósł się głośny i nieprzyjemny głos zwariowanej sąsiadki. W mieszkaniu numer jeden (w zasadzie, ze względu na to czym faktycznie był stary, ceglany budynek, ich domy wcale nie miały numerów, ale ten jeden znajdywał się najbliżej drzwi wejściowych, więc Will nazywał go numerem jeden) panowała kompletna cisza. Domyślał się, że Cindy wciąż śpi po całonocnym stukaniu w klawiaturę i kręceniu się po naprawdę malutkim mieszkanku. Gdy wrócił do mieszkania i w końcu wyjął telefon z bluzy wiszącej na oparciu krzesła, uświadomił sobie, że ma rację — Cindy żaliła się na facebooku, że zbyt zmęczona i nie da rady skończyć rozdziału do rana, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie skończy swojej książki do grudnia.

Will aż za dobrze ją rozumiał, chociaż źródło ich problemów leżało w dwóch różnych miejscach — ona wiecznie albo nie miała pomysłów, albo zdrowia, on zaś patrząc na klawiaturę lub niezapisaną kartkę miał ochotę rzucić laptopem lub po prostu wyjść z pomieszczenia (prawdopodobnie ze względu na to drugie zrezygnował nawet z porannych wizyt w kawiarni obok domu). Wiedział, co ma się zdarzyć w kolejnej scenie, jak ma się zakończyć ten ostatni tom, ba — w głowie od miesiąca miał zaplanowany początek, idealnie ułożone słowa tworzące komiczny dialog (bo Will nie lubił zaczynać od smucenia lub nudzenia czytelników). A potem przychodził moment pisania i wszelkie siły z niego ulatywały. Nieważne, ile wypił kawy; nieważne, ile pozytywnych komentarzy przeczytał — nie chciał pisać. W efekcie z całego dialogu, po miesiącu, zapisał ledwie jedno zdanie. Bardzo krótkie zdanie. A potem je skasował, bo sam jego widok go wkurzał.

Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie potrafił ustalić, kiedy dokładnie wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Ten zły moment — w którym z osoby dziennie wyrzucała z siebie dziesięć stron i przynajmniej jedno krótkie opowiadanie stał się osobą, która nie potrafiła wybełkotać jednego zdania na miesiąc — pozostawał nieuchwytny, zakryty gdzieś głęboko we wspomnieniach. Albo nie istniał — zmiana była rozwleczonym procesem, który zaczął się od rzeczy drobnych, a później eskalował. Tak też mogło być.

O dziesiątej jeden z hałasów ustał i półgodziny później Leah, perkusistka z drugiego piętra, stanęła w jego drzwiach z kawą i kartonem babeczek oblanych sosem wiśniowym i przyozdobionych bitą śmietaną oraz czekoladowymi gwiazdkami, kończąc tym samym jego rozmyślania i gapienie się pustym wzrokiem w ekran.

Chociaż to stanowiło ich pięcioletnią tradycję i rozciągało się do czasów, gdy jeszcze jakoś pisał, Will nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu Leah to robi. Czemu początkowo zawsze wyglądała na zafascynowaną wszystkim, a później na znudzoną.

— Wiedziałeś, że Agnès Sorel zmarła dziewiątego lutego, w moje urodziny? — rzuciła przechodząc przez próg i wręczając mu kartonik. Zdjęła zielony płaszczyk i zerknęła na glany przyozdobione różowymi sznurówkami. — Masz coś przeciwko? Nie wiem, myłeś podłogę?

Wzruszył ramionami, więc wyminęła go i ruszyła do kuchni połączonej z salonem.

— Kim jest Agnès Sorel? — spytał, idąc za nią.

— Córką Jeana Soreau.

— Och, i wszystko jasne. — Wywrócił oczami.

— Elizabeth mówi, że Agnès miała fajne cycki.

Musiała minąć chwila, nim Will zrozumiał, że mowa o Sarze z pierwszego piętra, która trochę ponad roku temu zmieniła imię na Elizabeth i wyszła za faceta o nazwisku Hamilton tylko po to, by... no tak. Zyskać jego nazwisko. Will wolał nie wnikać o co chodzi, ale wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do tych zmian.

— Nie wiem, czy słuchanie Sa... Elizabeth ma jakikolwiek sens.

— Jezu, raz chciała cię przed kosmitą bronić i już jej w nic nie wierzysz! — Leah nadęła poliki i zastukała palcami w stół, obserwując go i babeczki, które rozkładał na talerzyku.

On zaś nie potrafił się nie wzdrygnąć na myśl o pannie Hamilton z rondlem na głowie i nożem w ręce, wrzeszczącej ❝Przybyli po nas! Przybyli Will!❞. Leah świetnie się bawiła oglądając to, on zaś przeżył kilkugodzinne piekło... ale przynajmniej po tym Elizabeth zniknęła na pół roku i Will odetchnął z ulgą. A później wróciła, jako Elizabeth i znowu zaczął chodzić zestresowany.

— Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś o tym już nie wspominała.

— Dlaczego? Przecież to było zabawne. Zwłaszcza, gdy próbowała wspiąć się na dach.

— Och, nie. To było najgorsze. Myślałem, że się zabije i... jasne. Chciałbym mieć od niej spokój, ale może nie tak? Może ogromna czerwona plama i trzask kości nie jest tym, czego potrzebują moje wspomnienia? — Wgryzł się w swój palec i zerknął na obklejony rysunkiem trzech filmowych bohaterek kubek z kawą.

Leah zlizała sos z jednej babeczki i wepchnęła ją sobie do ust. Wciąż uderzała palcami o stół, chyba nawet nie zauważała, że to robi.

— Nienawidzę ich — stwierdziła po chwili, marszcząc brwi. — Znaczy ten sos wiśniowy jest pyszny i pierwszy kęs też, ale potem mam wrażenie, że ten cukier przeżre mi zęby i zostawi z nich takie czarne, wyniszczone zapałeczki. Fuj.

— Więc czemu nie wzięłaś tych z lukrem?

— Bo te z kolei smakują, jak tektura.

— A te z jabłkami?

— Możesz nimi diamenty rozkruszać.

— No to moż...

— Mam uczulenie na jeden ze składników w nich.

— A...

— Dzisiaj ich nie było.

— Aha.

— Napisałeś coś dziś? — zmieniła temat, chociaż z pewnością znała na to pytanie odpowiedź.

— Jasne, walnąłem dziś sto stron na dzień dobry.

Wywróciła oczami.

— Zamierzasz kiedyś rozwiązać ten problem? — Wgryzła się w kolejną babeczkę i tym razem sos pocieknął po jej brodzie, a kilka kropli zabarwiło białą bluzkę i oblepiło błękitne loki. — Znaczy, wiesz, nie to, że naciskam, bo od ponad roku mam odłożone miejsce na ostatni tom i chcę już go kurwa wypełnić, ale ten, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nigdy tego nie skończysz. Albo skończysz, ale stracisz fanów, bo ci zaś stracą cierpliwość.

— Zajmę się tym jutro — oświadczył, jak każdego dnia i wbił wzrok w kawę.

❅

Do szesnastej wszystko się trzęsie; na trzecim piętrze od trzynastej rozpoczyna się kolejna impreza i przez wrzaski muzyka przebijają się jedynie krzyki wkurzonej staruszki oraz te wydobywające się z mieszkania znajdującego się naprzeciwko jego, na jego piętrze. Te zaś należą do jakiegoś faceta i jasno sugerują, że on nigdy więcej tu nie wróci, a już na pewno nie pozwoli się pokłóć sąsiadce Willa. Oczywiście Leah wraca do swojej gry i Will jest naprawdę zaskoczony, że wciąż nie połamała pałeczek od tak energicznego i mocnego walenia nimi.

Will, po wypiciu kolejnej kawy, sięgnął po laptop. Przejrzał wszystkie notatki, chociaż znał je na pamięć i mógł recytować nawet w środku nocy. Jeszcze raz podziwiał fanarty stworzone przez fanów — większość z uwielbieniem i niezwykłą wprawą rysowała elfią dziewczynę o długich, rozciągniętych do ziemi włosach i naznaczoną bliznami na twarzy, piersiach i udach. Potem popularny wśród rysowników jest naczelny ship fandomu — łowca i wampir. Will tego nie rozumiał, może nawet początkowo trochę go to drażniło, ale teraz oglądając, jak ktoś narysował jego postacie w otoczeniu gwiazd i wody (co miało być nawiązaniem do trzeciego tomu), nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Tak samo nie umiał się nie śmiać, gdy czytał teorie fanów, którzy wciąż zakładali, że ich ship będzie kanonem, nawet jeśli od czwartego tomu ich ukochany łowca ma żonę, a wampir jest w zasadzie postacią drugoplanową, takim mniejszym bossem, z którym trzeba co jakiś czas się targować albo bić. Ich wiara w te wszystkie teorie była urocza, chociaż, oczywiście, bywali też nieznośni. Na przykład do dziś niesmak w nim budziła afera, która powstała, gdy przed piątym tomem ujawnił, że te postacie znowu się zobaczą. Przez kolejny tydzień zalewały go najróżniejsze wiadomości, fani tłukli się, a kiedy jeszcze Leah złośliwie opublikowała wyrwany z kontekstu fragment dialogu, który zawierał o jedno ❝tęsknie❞ za dużo, wszystko wybuchło. Fani się pożarli i popluli. Pozbawili go jego ulubionej rysowniczki. Dosłownie wyrzucili ją z fandomu, bo ośmieliła się stanąć po stronie kanonicznych par. I sprawa wcale nie stała się łatwiejsza, kiedy już książka wyszła, a razem z nią odkryto, że to ❝tęsknie❞ nie odnosi się ani do wampira, ani do narzeczonej, a do życia, które łowca wiódł jeszcze na początku pierwszego tomu.

— Och, oni są kompletnie szaleni — powiedziała wtedy Leah i roześmiała się, odgarniając czerwone kosmki włosów, a okulary zsunęły się z jej nosa. Kompletnie ignorowała swój udział w tej masakrze.

❅

O szesnastej Leah znów stała w progu jego mieszkania i bawiła się rękawem zielonego płaszcza, a jej glany zastąpiły niebieskie trampki. Przyszła bez jedzenia i picia, nie rzuciła mu żadnej ciekawostki, tym samym zakłóciła znany schemat dnia. Po latach musiał przyznać, że to było aż oczywiste, że wynikną z tego kłopoty, ale wtedy uśmiechnął się do niej i spytał o co chodzi.

— Sukienka. Nie mam sukienki na jutrzejsze wyjście — oświadczyła z przejęciem. — A ty mówiłeś, że brak ci bluzek. Chodź ze mną połazić po sklepach. — Przystąpiła z nogi na nogę, wierciła się bardziej niż zwykle, a palcami lewej ręki ściskała zegarek opasający prawy nadgarstek.

— Teraz?

— Na pewno nie jutro. Jutro mam wyjście. Bardzo ważne wyjście, Will. Polecą głowy, jeśli nie będę dobrze wyglądać.

Bardzo ważne wyjście mogło w jej przypadku oznaczać wszystko — od wyjścia do kina z przyjaciółką widzianą ostatni raz dwa dni temu, po wizytę w domu prezydenta. Bo dla Leah wszystkie wyjścia były bardzo ważną sprawą życia i śmierci.

— Cindy...

— Ona jest zajęta pisaniem. Powiedziała, że jeśli utrzyma takie tempo i nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzać, to jest szansa, że wszystko się uda. Chociaż trochę mnie martwi, że na pytanie co z korektą, co z tym wszystkim, ona odpowiedziała ❝W dupie z tym, Leah, w dupie❞.

❅

Chociaż w jego salonie zawsze panował porządek — książki stały na swoim miejscu, talerze nie walały się po stole — jego pokój był koszmarnie zagracony. Z otwartej szafy wylatywały najróżniejsze ubrania (większość już zdecydowanie za mała), obrazy ledwie trzymały się na ścianie, a książki i notatki tworzyły tor przeszkód na podłodze; ogromne stosy sięgały mu do pasa, niebezpiecznie przechylały się gotowe na upadek i zakurzone. Zbędne od dobrych dwóch lat. W zasadzie tylko czekały na zapakowanie i upchnięcie ich w piwnicy albo śmietniku przed domem. Leah kiedyś powiedziała, że mogłaby się tym zająć, on jednak odmówił myśląc wówczas, że już następnego dnia sam będzie biegał z góry na dół z wypchanymi po brzegi kartonami. A teraz jakoś tak głupio było mu samemu prosić ją o pomoc, więc pozwalał książkom zalegać na podłodze i tym samym zmieniał codzienne przemierzanie do łóżka w koszmar pełen hałasu i jeszcze większego bałaganu. Czasem na stosach zalegały talerze i kubki, a dywan zdobiły plamy po kawie.

Will, nadeptując co jakiś czas na wykresy i rozpiski, dostał się do drzwi balkonowych i krzywiąc się na widok kałuży, zamknął je. Następnie chwycił zwisającą z parapetu kurtkę.

— Idę! — krzyknął i złapał ❝Makbeta❞ chwilę przed upadkiem.

❅

I faktycznie zamiast tkwić w swojej samotni, znalazł się w aucie Leah, a parę minut później — na chodniku, wędrując do najbliższego sklepu z różowym napisem i ogromnym, neonowym kwiatem. W środku było przeraźliwie jasno, a do tego pachniało kwiatami. Mnóstwem kwiatów. Mnóstwem kwiatów o naprawdę drażliwym zapachu, od którego człowiek raczej miał ochotę uciec, niż zostać i przedzierać się przez kolejne warstwy ubrań na wieszakach. Wyłożona kafelkami podłoga stukała przy każdym ich kroku, wolna przestrzeń praktycznie nie istniała — jeśli akurat Willowi nie wbijał się wieszak w brzuch, to jakaś kobieta trącała go torbą. Lada tonęła pod stertą bransoletek i kolorowych opasek, ledwie dostrzegał za nią mężczyznę w spiętych, jasnych włosach. Gdzieś w oddali chłopiec i dziewczynka, bliźniaki, walczyli o czarną, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek kolorowych dodatków albo napisów, torbę i przekrzykiwali lecącą z głośników miłosną piosenkę.

— Powinna być niebieska — powiedziała nagle Leah i zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że prawie zderzyli się ze sobą. — I taka do kolan, nie będę przecież nosić sukni do ziemi. I w sumie przydałaby mi się torebka do niej. — Przy ostatnim zdaniu zerknęła na walczące dzieci. — Will, idziesz na drugie piętro?

— Tak — odpowiedział szybko licząc, że chociaż tam będzie lepiej.

Ale nie było. Ogromne, zawieszone na ścianach, nad ubraniami, lampy raziły go w oczy, a o klimatyzacji albo chociaż braku ogrzewania mógł co najwyżej pomarzyć. Do tego wszystko było jeszcze bardziej ściśnięte, teraz już tonął wśród wieszaków i ozdób, a kiedy przechodził obok manekina, prawie oderwał mu rękę.

❅

Do trzeciego sklepu nie wszedł za Leah. Spojrzał na kolejny wielki neon, na wnętrze wypełnione kolorami i masą lamp, i już wiedział, że żadna siła nie zmusi go do odwiedzenia tego miejsca. Poza tym miał już to, czego potrzebował, a Leah tak naprawdę i tak nie potrzebowała jego zdania — ignorowała je na każdym kroku i ostatecznie robiła wszystko po swojemu. Pewnie, gdyby jej nie powiedział, nie zauważyłaby nawet jego nieobecności.

Na zewnątrz było przyjemnie zimno, drzewa powoli opadały z liści, niebo wyglądało, jakby zaraz miało się rozpadać, a ludzie, którzy go mijali nie wrzeszczeli, jak dzieciaki z pierwszego sklepu. Zamiast tego rozmawiali w spokojny, miły sposób. Do tego nie potrącali go ciągle ani nie wbijali mu swoich toreb lub zakupów w żebra czy twarz. Zachowywali idealną odległość na idealnie szerokim, aczkolwiek trochę popękanym i zabłoconym, chodniku. Mógł tak spędzić resztę dnia — ciesząc się z drobnych rzeczy, obserwując przechodniów i kompletnie nie myśląc o swoich problemach związanych z pisaniem. No może jedynie kawy mu tu brakowało. Albo i nawet dwóch. Tak, zdecydowanie wypiłby dwie.

— Masz może zapalniczkę?

Pytanie musiało zostać zadane drugi raz, nim dotarło do Willa, że jest kierowane do niego.

— Nie.

— Na pewno? Tak na sto procent?

Zamrugał ociężale i przeniósł wzrok z przechodniów na niskiego chłopaka, który, nawet z białymi włosami, kompletnie nie pasował do tej całej szarości ulicy. Tonął w kolorach — czerwień i błękit pokrywały jego twarz, zdobiły usta, mieszały z kolorem oczu, spod zielonego i za dużego płaszcza wystawała fioletowa bluzka, a podziurawione spodnie, w żółtym kolorze, ledwie stykały się z niebieskimi trampkami o zielonych sznurówkach. Bransoletki brzęczały uderzając o siebie, gdy tylko unosił dłonie lub wykonywał nimi inny, mniejszy lub większy, ruch.

— Na milion.

— Jakoś ci nie wierzę. — Ułożył dłonie na biodrach i przechylił głowę. — To zbyt absurdalne, by w takim tłumie nikt jej nie miał. Z drugiej strony podobno absurdem jest też wtykanie obcym ludziom dłoni do kieszeni, więc może po prostu spytam jeszcze raz, a ty mi ją pożyczysz?

Niezależnie od tego czy był piątek, sobota, czy niedziela, w jesienny wieczór wyrwany ze znanego mu schematu, Will poznał Alexa.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex był, jak ogromny kot. Skrobał w drzwi i miauczał dopóki nie wpuściło się go do środka, a i po tym często latał od jednego pokoju do drugiego i wydawał z siebie pełne irytacji odgłosy, czekając na posiłek. Najedzony i z sosem wciąż ściekającym po brodzie, znowu rozpoczynał wędrówkę aż znalazł miejsce, w którym mógłby paść i zasnąć. Tak, paść. Will wiele razy był już światkiem tego, jak Alex w jednej chwili stoi normalnie na ziemi, a w drugiej z hukiem, bez żadnej kontroli opada na podłogę i nie wstaje z niej do rana, do momentu, gdy pierwsze dźwięki wydobyły się, z któregoś z pozostałych mieszkań. Czasem znikał nawet wcześniej, około trzeciej nad ranem albo równo o czwartej, gdy Will jeszcze przysypiał. I wracał nocą, wytwarzając Willowi nowy schemat dnia, a stary wrzucając do kosza.

Pomimo swoich godzinnych, a momentami całodniowych, nieobecności, już po zaledwie tygodniu, obecność Alexa dało się wyczuć w całym domu, od rana poprzez południe do nocy. Jego ubrania walały się wśród ubrań Willa, zapach lawendy i cytrynowych szamponów nie chciał odejść nawet po dziesiątym wietrzeniu, lodówkę wypełniały rzeczy kupione z myślą o chłopaku, a w łazience piętrzyły się kolejne stosy rzeczy.

Gdzieś na początku listopada Alex nie wyszedł wcześnie. Zamiast tego zjadł śniadanie z Willem, narzekając na brak pomidorów i modlitwy przebijające się do mieszkania Willa przez otwarte okna.

— Myślisz, że niedługo umrze? — spytał opierając się na łokciu i zaciskając palce na policzku. — To znaczy... wiesz, nie to, żebym życzył tej babie źle, czy coś, ale w zasadzie, ile ma lat? Osiemdziesiąt? Dziewięćdziesiąt?

— Sześćdziesiąt osiem.

— Och, właśnie. Sześćdziesiąt osiem. To już bardzo dużo, nawet za dużo. Ludziom w tym wieku pewnie już wszystko wypada i pewnie częściej zdarzają się wypadki, więc po prostu mogłaby, nie wiem, zlecieć ze schodów. Mogłaby, prawda Will?

— Wątpię, Agnes na razie ma się całkiem dobrze... No może pomijając drobne problemy ze słuchem.

— Och, czyli, czysto teoretycznie, mogłaby w niedalekiej przyszłości nie usłyszeć nadjeżdżającego auta i wejść na–

— A l e x .

— Wiesz co? Nie lubię, jak wypowiadasz moje imię tym tonem. Czuję się, jakbyś chciał powiedzieć ❝zamknij się❞.

— Och, bo ja c h c ę to powiedzieć. Tylko trochę obawiam się tej gorącej kawy w twojej ręce. Nie mam ochoty na poparzenia.

Alex zerknął na swoją rękę, tą, w której trzymał kubek i z podstępnym uśmiechem znów wpatrywał się w Willa.

— Hej, Will, czyż nie sam mówiłeś, że ta koszula to już tylko nadaje się do prania? — Uniósł się i przechylił odrobinę kubek, ale nim zdołał zrobić coś więcej, palec Willa zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku i wbiły w niego jedną z tych pełnych ozdób bransoletek. Srebrny kot pozostawił czerwoną plamę na skórze.

❅

Po śniadaniu Will zmywał naczynia, a Alex kręcił się wokół regałów, uporczywie wywierał w nich wzrokiem dziury i powarkiwał coś pod nosem, prawdopodobnie przeklinał w każdym znanym sobie języku (a Will zdołał się przekonać, że Alex zna ich naprawdę wiele i że przekleństw nigdy mu nie brakuje). W końcu przystanął, a razem z nim podłoga zamilkła, przestała wydawać irytująco skrzypiące dźwięki.

— Masz wszystkie książki Gaimana? — spytał, nie odwracając się w stronę Willa. Palcami przejeżdżał po czarnych grzbietach, dźgał je palcami i co drugą wysuwał, by zerknąć na okładkę.

— Wydaję mi się, że nie mam dwóch — odpowiedział Will i zaciekawiony oderwał się od naczyń.

— Lubisz go?

— Nie bardzo. To raczej fascynacja mojej siostry zmusza mnie do posiadania jego książek. Zawsze, kiedy tu przyjeżdża na dłużej niż dzień czy dwa, czyta którąś z nich, a potem opowiada mi z przejęciem o tym, co się wydarzyło u niego. O ile się nie mylę ostatnio brnęła przez ❝Koralinę❞... Och, tak. To z pewnością była ❝Koralina❞. Później musiałem z nią oglądać film.

— I? Czy to oznacza, że podobała jej się? Czy może liczyła, że film będzie lepszy?

Will wzruszył ramionami.

— Chyba chodziło o to drugie. Mówiła coś o tym, że strasznie się rozczarowała — po godzinie od przeczytania nawet nie pamiętała, co się tam wydarzyło, a w trakcie dużo ziewała i powtarzała, że ❝jest już naprawdę znudzona❞.

Alex uniósł brwi.

Will chciał spytać skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie ignorowanymi w każdy inny dzień książkami, ale nim chociażby otworzył usta, Alex już odpowiadał, jakby umiał czytać w myślach i tym samym doskonale wiedział o co chodzi.

— Kiedyś miałem dużo książek. Ogromne stosy na ogromnej komodzie i wielkie zbiory na wielkich regałach. Opasłe tomiszcza na biurku i cieniutkie komiksy pod łóżkiem, może dwie mangi pod poduszką. I to zabawne, ale sporą tego część stanowiły słabe erotyki. Ale Will, takie naprawdę s ł a b e erotyki. Najgorsze z najgorszych. I nawet nie wiem, jakie procesy myślowe zaszły w moim mózgu, że poszedłem do moich rodziców i powiedziałem im ❝dajcie mi kasę, potrzebuję złych erotyków❞, a pod koniec wakacji, gdy do akcji Zły Erotyk włączyła się ciotka i babka, miałem ich już z dwieście. Wylewały się z półek, były obrzydliwe na etapie okładek i pewnie już wtedy wiedziałem, że nigdy nie przeczytam nawet połowy, ale wiesz co? Byłem cholernie dumny z mojej kolekcji.

Alex przystąpił z nogi na nogę, poprawił białą koszulę z ogromnym, różowym napisem ❝nie nie nie❞ i z innej półki, na drugim końcu salonu wyjął książkę białej okładce z zaśnieżonymi drzewami i poszarzałym oceanem, z którego ktoś się wyłaniał. Chwycił też drugą, leżącą obok — czarno-różową, przedstawiającą dziewczynę patrzącą gdzieś w odległy punkt za aparatem, który ją uwiecznił. Różowe światło oświetlało zaledwie kawałek jej twarzy, reszta pozostawała skryta w mroku. Na jeszcze innej, na delikatnym, wręcz białym tle stał całkowicie czarny wózek dziecięcy, a pod nim napis.

— ❝Servant of evil❞ — przeczytał i mimowolnie dotknął wypukłych liter, wcześniej jednak odstawiając dwie pozostałe książki. — To jakieś fantasy?

— Bardziej kryminał, chociaż masz tu trochę magii i w drugim tomie pojawia się wampir, ale wciąż — najważniejszym elementem jest zbrodnia i bohaterowie dążący do jej rozwiązania. Sam autor nie lubi wstawiania tego obok Tolkiena albo jakichś young adultów... Nawet jeśli bohaterowie są dzieciakami, a cała fabuła jest strasznie young adultowa z dużą porcją wattpadowych schematów.

— Powiedz coś więcej. O co chodzi w pierwszym tomie?

— Nie chcesz sam tego przeczytać?

— Nie, mów ty.

— Akcja toczy się w Londynie, zdecydowanie nie w naszym wieku i też niezbyt z naszymi realami. Rozkapryszony, infantylny, a przynajmniej opisywany tak przez ojca, główny bohater dostaje niewolnika. Tylko szybko wychodzi na to, że ani on nie chce niewolnika, ani niewolnik nie chce takiego pana, więc do momentu zbrodni większość ich interakcji, to słowne przepychanki i próby wzajemnego zabicia się.

— A zbrodnia ich zmienia? Czy któryś z nich zostaje zamordowany?

— Raczej wychodzi na jaw, że obaj mają jakieś detektywistyczne zapędy. Do tego jeden jest bystry, szybko łączy wątki i odnajduje tropy, a drugi sprawniejszy fizycznie, silniejszy, więc współpraca jest dla nich korzystna. Ale właściwej zagadki od razu nie rozwiązują, to następuje dopiero w połowie drugiego tomu i jeszcze trochę przenosi się na tom trzeci.

— Podobało ci się?

— Tylko dwa pierwsze tomy, bo tam miałem poczucie, że autor wie, co robi; potrafiłem wierzyć, że wszystko jest częścią jego planu. Tom trzeci był chaosem i nic się nie zgadzało, wszystko sobie przeczyło, a do tego mocno osłabł styl autora. Do końca drugiego tomu po prostu przez to płyniesz. W trzecim czujesz się, jakbyś stąpał po kamieniach nagimi i świeżo poranionymi stopami. Co najzabawniejsze — nawet okładka ostatniego tomu jest inna. Dwie pierwsze stawiają na minimalizm i mają twarde okładki, trzecia ma zdjęcia jakiejś dziewczyny, ponad sześćset stron i miękką okładkę.

— Ugh.

— No właśnie. Ugh.

— A chociaż istniały już wszystkie tomy?

— Nie, na moje nieszczęście trójka wciąż miała status ❝się piszę❞, więc czekałem dwa lata.

— Dwa?

— Tak, autor w trakcie chciał zrezygnować z tej serii. Przez długie miesiące nic nie pisał, później stwierdził, że wróciła mu wena, ale najpierw musi się udać na wakacje.

— Och. Will?

— Tak?

— Obejrzymy ❝Koralinę❞?

❅

— Właściwie, co się stało z panem Hamiltonem?

Elizabeth Hamilton, wcześniej zwana po prostu Sarą, zdawała się być całkiem wysoka, na pewno wyższa od Alexa. Jej czarne, splecione w dwa warkocze włosy ciągły się trochę poniżej kolan i sprawiały wrażenie cholernie niewygodnych, czasochłonnych. Alex nie potrafił ustalić czym konkretnie to było, ale z pewnością jej strój kąpielowy miał jakiś wzór, rozmyte, kolorowe plamy. 

— Przepadł po ślubie — odpowiedział Will, opierając się o barierkę balkonu i pijąc kawę. Nie patrzył na Elizabeth przemierzającą ich basen pomimo paskudnej pory, ani na Alexa zajmujące krzesło i owiniętego w kokon z trzech koców.

— Tak po prostu? P u f i nie ma człowieka? — Przechylił głowę i jego włosy przysłoniły oczy.

— Właściwie to tak. Dokładnie tak było. Jednego dnia go witamy, a następnego już go brak. Leah początkowo zakładała, że pracuje tak długo — wychodzi wcześnie, gdy my śpimy i wraca wieczorem, gdy wszyscy są już poza domem albo śpią. A potem Sa– Elizabeth pokłóciła się z Agnes. Wrzeszczały na siebie przez dobrą godzinę, a w trakcie zostało ujawnione, że pan Hamilton już tu nie wróci. Od tamtej pory Leah podejrzewa morderstwo.

Alex zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

— A nie próbowaliście go szukać?

— Leah próbowała znaleźć jakieś informacje o nim w internecie, ale ostatecznie natrafiła na stare zdjęcie z jakiegoś, jak to ujęła, ❝ważnego spotkania bogatych dupków❞ i informacje, że jest właścicielem jakiejś firmy. Później rodzice Elizabeth próbowali zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło, ale ci poddali się jeszcze szybciej. Po całych dwóch dniach. Bardziej ich cieszyło, że córka im wróciła po miesiącach nieodzywania się i przemieszczania z miasta do miasta, niż martwili się o to, co przytrafiło się Hamiltonowi.

Alex wyszarpał się z koców i z kubkiem wypełnionym herbatą, stanął obok Willa. Wychylił się omiatając ogród wzrokiem — z pewną przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że jest mały i ciasny. Basen zajmował połowę wolnej przestrzeni, resztę zagracały leżaki, zniszczona huśtawka i miliony innych rzeczy, których chyba nikt nie używał od lat; gdzieś w trawie wypatrzył zabawkę dla dziecka — statek piracki pozbawiony teraz kilku części i umazany błotem. Gdzie indziej, pod belami drewna, leżała piłka, która niegdyś musiała być ogromna, a teraz była jedynie przygniecionym flakiem.

Tak, jak na przodzie domu, tak i tutaj ktoś doszedł do wniosku, że świetnym pomysłem byłoby zasadzenie przy drewnianym płocie kilku drzew. Te zaś były ogromne — od lewej strony przysłaniały zielony budynek księgarni, od prawej i na środku zakrywały Alexowi widok na ulicę oraz mniejsze domki. Przez nie i trochę też przez ogromny dach oraz milion innych czynników, ogród wyglądał na skąpany w mroku, jakby panowała w nim zupełnie inna pora dnia. To też utrudniało ocenianie wyglądu panny Hamilton.

— Powinniście się ich pozbyć — stwierdził więc.

— Ich? — Will zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co tym razem chodzi Alexowi.

— Drzew. Są paskudne — wyjaśnił, wplatając wolną dłoń w białe włosy.

— Ach, to. — Will westchnął ciężko, nim powiedział coś więcej. — Nie da rady. Większość je lubi.

— Są p a s k u d n e — powtórzył Alex.

Will wzruszył ramionami.

— Im odpowiadają.

Alex otworzył usta, gotów wykłócać się o to, jak powinno być z tymi drzewami, ale nim wymówił kolejne słowa, zadzwonił jego telefon. Zmarszczył brwi, odszedł na bok (choć nie miało to większego sensu, jeśli potrzebował przestrzeni — balkon też był mały), wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Elizabeth, i odebrał. Nie odezwał się do końca połączenia; jak już pozwalał sobie jedynie na krótkie ❝mhm❞, a kiedy chował telefon do kieszeni zielonych spodni, trzęsła mu się ręka.

— Muszę iść — oświadczył.

— Adam?

— Ta, zabije mnie jeśli nie przyjdę — wymamrotał Alex i Will nie był pewien czy ten żartuje, czy mówi to całkiem poważnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciemne włosy wystawały spod poszarzałej i miejscami dziurawej kołdry. Loretta praktycznie nie ruszała się, jakby zdążyła umrzeć w chłodzie i z robakami pełznącymi po jej nogach, i Alex przebił zębami dolną wargę, rozważając ten scenariusz. Jego buty stykały się z rozpadającym się materacem, a nos próbował wyczuć smród rozkładającego się ciała lub jakichkolwiek innych zmian, ale wszystko miało ten sam drażniący zapach, co zwykle.

— H e j — odezwał się. Ignorując krew płynącą po brodzie, głowę, w której wciąż rozbrzmiewała mu muzyka puszczona przez Adama (głośna i paskudna) i burczący, obolały brzuch, pochylił się nad dziewczyną i jednym szarpnięciem zdarł kołdrę z, odzianego jedynie w szlafrok, ciała. Jej oczy otworzyły się niemalże natychmiast.

Szarpnęła się gwałtownie; przez dobrą minutę wiła po swoim posłaniu aż jej oczy przywykły do światła, a ścierpnięte ciało powróciło do poprzedniego stanu. Alex był pewien, że jej serce biło mocniej niż powinno, a jednocześnie gardło zaciskało się od nagłej fali paniki. Aż trochę żałował swojej gwałtowności. A potem został kopnięty w spuchniętą, skrytą za zielonymi spodniami, kostkę i natychmiast mu przeszło. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bólu, ledwie zdusił jęk i obdarzył Lorettę zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.

— Nie wiem czy być szczęśliwym, bo żyjesz, czy po prostu cię zamordować i udać, że to wypadek — wymamrotał, wpychając swoją dłoń w miejsce, w które oberwał. Nawet drobny dotyk kojarzył mu się z miażdżeniem nogi pod stertą drewnianych belek lub z żądleniem osy.

— Czemu miałabym nie żyć? — spytała i jej głos był chropowaty, nieużywany od dawna. Podskoczyła przy czknięciu.

— Nie ruszałaś się.

— Hick! Spałam. — Stanęła na chwiejnych nogach i otrzepała się z kilku pająków, a senność w jej oczach na moment zastąpiło obrzydzenie. — A to, że nieruchomo to już inna sprawa. Hick! Wiesz, że tak jest cieplej? Hick! Jak się ruszam, to wszystko mi marznie — mówiła, maszerując do pozbawionej drzwiczek szafy, gdzie na przechylonej metalowej rurce wisiały trzy swetry i dwie pary spodni. Na dole, na drewnianej podkładce, walały się dziurawe buty oraz zżółknięta i często już za mała bielizna. — Do tego jeszcze — hick! — nie sądziłam, że zjawisz się tak szybko i... — urwała, skupiając wzrok i lustrując go nim. Zatrzymała się na szyi, gdzie bladą skórę przyozdabiały czerwone ślady łudząco przypominające dłonie i siniaki. — Chcesz mi o czymś opowiedzieć?

— Nie — odparł, odruchowo dotykając szyi. Ona też jeszcze bolała, ale teraz przynajmniej mógł nią ruszyć i nie czuł, że powoli traci oddech, a wszystko dokoła czernieje. — No może oprócz tego, że jadłem wczoraj lody ❝blue moon❞ i były paskudne, ale już za to wino całkiem niezłe. Och, no i dowiedziałem się, że jednak mój chiński jest beznadziejny. Kompletnie nic nie zrozumiałem z filmu — paplał, zbywając tym samym jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Ale lepiej powiedz czemuż to chciałaś mnie widzieć? Znowu mam ci szczura zabijać?

— Nie. Na razie nie zjawił się żaden nowy.

Tym razem zakaszlała i zrzuciła z siebie szlafrok odsłaniając kościstą, pokrytą szramami skórę. Na biodrze, blisko innej i mniejsze, jakby po podrapaniu kota bliźnie, widniało wgłębienie po wbitym haku. Gdzie indziej widniały plamy po poparzeniach. Od lewego pośladka po piętę szła jedna, wypukła i czerwona oraz pełna poszarpanych nierówności ścieżka. Kiedy się odwróciła w jego stronę — nie miała piersi, a jedynie maleńkie, pozszywane krzywo gule, wściekle czerwone i paskudne.

— Ale pomyślałem, że, no wiesz, fajnie byłoby gdybyś czasami odwiedził swój dom — powiedziała ubierając na siebie sweter z wyszytymi świątecznymi życzeniami. — I Sandy chciała cię widzieć. I co prawda minęliście się, ona wyszła z informacją, że wróci nad ranem, ale może ta wiedza sprawi, że będziesz tu bywał częściej.

Wywrócił oczami.

— I tak w najbliższym czasie, zjawiłbym się tu. Może nie ze względu na Sandy, akurat nic dla niej nie mam, ale dla ciebie... Znalazłem ci pracę, wiesz? — wyjął z kieszeni malutką wizytówkę i położył ją na stoliku obok materaca. — Jest prosta, raczej się nie zmęczysz, a do tego twój szef to dobroduszny, naiwny kretyn.

— I pewnie mam to wykorzystać, hm? — Uniosła brwi, wkładając na siebie obcisłe spodnie.

— Oczywiście. Baw się nim jak tylko chcesz.

— W takim układzie mogłabym po prostu robić to samo, co ty — parsknęła, drapiąc się po ramieniu.

— Nie! — krzyknął od razu. Zdecydowanie za szybko. — N i e m a m o w y .

Jego zaciśnięte dłonie drżały, bransoletki znów obijały się od siebie, a brzuch uparcie burczał. Loretta wywróciła oczami i nieprzejęta jego nagłym wybuchem, rozczesała szybko krótkie, ledwie dosięgające ramion, i brązowe włosy.

Kiedyś — to znaczy, od tamtego dnia, gdy znalazł się pod grubą warstwą śniegu i wykopał z niej, a następnie owinął w brudne koce — panikowała. Dużo i często płakała przy jego krzykach (a te zdarzały się codziennie, po kilka razy), wyrywała sobie włosy i kuliła się w szafie licząc na nagły dar niewidzialności, a jednocześnie nawet nie myśląc o odejściu. Później przywykła. Skończyły się senne koszmary, skończyła dzienna bojaźliwość, a zaczęła obojętność. A gdzieś pomiędzy były jeszcze próby nauczenia się Alexa, jego reakcji i tego, co mogłoby je łagodzić. Ale to zawiodło. Jego nie dało się złagodzić, więc tkwiła w apatycznych stanach aż się uspokoił i meble przestały latać po niewielkim, obskurnym pomieszczeniu, a wszelkie rozbite szkła zostały uprzątnięte.

— Tobie tak nie wolno, jesteś osłabiona — warknął jeszcze, a wyjęte przez niego jedzenie (trzy jabłka, dwie zapakowane kanapki) i sok, wylądowało obok wizytówki.

Wychodząc trzasnął drzwiami, prawie wtrącając je z zawiasów.

Loretta westchnęła, dotykając rozwartą dłonią czoła. Wiedząc, że już nie wróci, wgryzła się w jabłko.

❅

Alex przemierzał kolejne ścieżki, przechodził przez pasy i krzywił się na widok ludzi idących z jedzeniem. Była siedemnasta, a on od rana wciąż nic nie jadł, chociaż po przebudzeniu miał taką możliwość — przywitał go stół wypełniony naleśnikami, lodami i pizzą, ale gdy tylko oderwał ciepły, pełen sera i sosu kawałek, poczuł obrzydzenie. Rozeszło się falą po ciele, zaatakowało wciąż zaspany umysł, a dłoń automatycznie upuściła jedzenie i doprowadziła do powstania ogromnej plamy na dywanie, więc szybko posprzątał, zwinął coś dla Loretty i zniknął, nim Adam wyszedł spod prysznica. Później mijał najróżniejsze restauracje, kawiarnie, sklepy, ale nie miał ochoty wchodzić między ludzi i przebywać w przesadnie ciepłych pomieszczeniach. Poza tym przez cały poranny pośpiech zapomniał o pieniądze i nie miał jak zapłacić.

Jakby nie było mu już za trudno, gdy był w połowie drogi z nieba lunął deszcz i po zaledwie minucie, może dwóch, jego ubranie już przywierało mocno do skóry, lepkie i zimne, a ciało trzęsło się i oczy zachodziły mgłą. Nawet oddychanie stawało się trudniejsze, ból szyi powracał przy każdej kropli jaka na nią spadła.

Kiedy stanął przed ceglanym budynkiem miał ochotę zarzygać jego ściany i betonową ścieżkę, a następnie paść w krzaki, a najlepiej utopić się w oczku wodnym. Stojąc na nieoświetlonym korytarzu i łapiąc oddech tworzył pod sobą ogromną kałużę i aż oczami wyobraźni widział, jak ktoś później poślizguję się na niej.

— Alex! — Cindy wyłoniła się ze swojego mieszkania, akurat gdy błyskawica przecięła niebo i chwilę później potężny huk przebił się przez krople walące w drzwi i szyby. — Tak myślałam, że to ty — paplała kobieta z mieszkania numer jeden.

Wcale nie była ładna. Will mówił, że kiedyś była modelką, ale teraz, oświetlona jedynie przez niewielkie światło bijące z jej mieszkania, zdawała się mieć wręcz zielonkawą skórę, niezdrową, popękaną i na nogach oraz wylewającym się spod ubrań brzuchu, naznaczoną licznymi pręgami. Jej włosy, praktycznie siwe i dziwne, czasem sięgały do ramion, czasem ledwie do ucha, a podkrążone i skryte za szkłami oczy były wyjątkowo spójne, pozbawione tysiąca odcieni jednego koloru. Zwyczajne, mocno zielone.

— I martwiłam się, wiesz? Strasznie się rozpadało, a ty zawsze ubierasz się tak mizernie, jakby co najmniej środek lata był. I ojeju, musi być ci strasznie zimno.

Machnął ręką.

— Zaraz się ugrzeję i przebiorę — zapewnił ją i chciał już opuścić ciasny korytarz i wbiec po schodach, ale nie mógł. Ona znów się odezwała.

— A masz chociaż coś na zmianę? Bo chyba nie ubierzesz ubrań Willa? Przecież one będą na siebie za duże, w życiu się nie rozgrzejesz w czymś takim.

Podrapała się po policzku, a on miał ochotę oświadczyć, że ma mnóstwo własnych ubrań u Willa, że wręcz zrobił sobie z jego mieszkania ogromną szafę, że przez długie tygodnie dostarczał do niego coraz więcej i więcej ciuchów, napełniał nimi jego łazienkę, stawiał je obok jego bluzek, rozrzucał po podłodze gdy nie miał siły odwiesić na krześle i potykał się o nie w drodze do kuchni. Chciał pochwalić się tym, jak to przewidział wszelkie tego typu sytuacje, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język, przechylił głowę i spytał:

— A więc co mi pani proponuje?

— Żadna pani, po prostu Cindy! — powiedziała łapiąc go za nadgarstek (miażdżyła go niemalże tak mocno, jak Will i pewnie tu też pozostanie mu na chwilę odcisk kilku bransoletek) i wciągając do swojego mieszkania, a to było równie okropne, co jego właścicielka.

Alex nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. Od Willa wiedział, że mieszkania Cindy i Elizabeth są niemalże takie same, tylko panna Hamilton ma trochę większe, ale w gruncie rzeczy oba zaczynały jako posiadacze dwóch pomieszczeń — jednego pustego i drugiego będącego łazienką. A jednak Elizabeth (a przynajmniej z tego, co słyszał od Willa) udało się dobudować kilka ścian, stworzyć za nimi sypialnie z ogromnym łóżkiem z baldachim, rozwiesiła na ścianach obrazy, zamieniła zieleń łazienki na czerń i biel, a w przestrzeń, która jej została, zmieniła w kuchnie połączoną z salonem — pełną kwiatów i ciepłych barw. I jeszcze zostało jej mnóstwo miejsca, przez co ludzie nie potykali się ciągle o meble, nie przepychali między jedną ścianą, a drugą.

Tymczasem dom Cindy nie miał żadnych wstawionych dopiero po jej przybyciu ścian. Te, które już w nim były nie zostały nawet odmalowane, więc były zielone, pełne plam i śladów dłoni. W jednym pomieszczeniu stało łóżko, stała komoda, lodówka, biurko z naprawdę starym laptopem i sterta jeszcze starszych, pożółkłych i rozwalających się książek. Drzwi do łazienki były uszkodzone — nie miały klamki, a do tego przez sam ich środek przechodziła ogromna dziura. Alex wolał nie pytać, jak do tego doszło. Wolał też nie pytać, jak niby ubranie Cindy ma być lepsze od ubrania Willa skoro ta jest o wiele grubsza i wyższa. Zamiast tego zakrył sobie usta i nos, bo zapach wydobywający się z łazienki do najprzyjemniejszych nie należał. Z miejsca się nie ruszył dopóki Cindy nie przywołała go do siebie.

— Te spodnie będą na ciebie dobre — stwierdziła podając mu coś w co sama zdecydowanie by się nie zmieściła. — O, a tu ręcznik. Tylko... hm... wiesz, wydawało mi się, że mam taką jedną, czarną i prostą bluzkę. Wiesz, taką, że nie indzie się zorientować czy jest dla chłopa, czy dla baby, a tu dupa, cukiereczku. Z tego typu rzeczy zostało mi tylko coś totalnie kobiecego. Konkretniej sukienka. Pewnie byś się w nią wcisnął, ale to straszna głupota, więc... hm...

Alex wywrócił oczami.

— Może mi ją pa... Możesz mi ją, Cindy, pokazać? — spytał, ściskając w dłoniach spodnie i ręcznik i bawiąc się nitką odstającą od tego drugiego.

— To s u k i e n k a, słonko.

— W i e m, pokaż.

Cindy zmarszczyła brwi, zmierzyła go nieufnym spojrzeniem i wyjęła sukienkę do kolan o okrągłych rękawach i kwiecistym wzorze ledwie dosięgającym pasa. Reszta była biała, pozbawiona innych ozdób albo jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego materiału, który mógłby wbijać się w skórę i ją podrażniać na każdym kroku.

— Może być — stwierdził w końcu, teraz już w ogóle nie mając ochoty informować jej o stercie swoich własnych ubrań w mieszkaniu Willa.

❅

— Jesteś pewien swojej decyzji, cukiereczku? Wciąż jeszcze mogę poszukać jakiegoś sweterka albo płaszczyka — mówiła Cindy, kiedy półgodziny później wychodził z jej łazienki (i teraz to on był tu zielony; naprawdę w niej cuchnęło) ubrany w jej ciuchy i pachnący jej bananowym szamponem. — Nie jest ci źle? To musi być strasznie upokarza–

— Nie, w zasadzie to nie jest. — Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, obserwując, jak sukienka porusza się przy tym. — A ja naprawdę nie jestem aż tak zakompleksiony, by samo noszenie sukienki dawało mi jakieś poczucie, nie wiem, nagłej kastracji i upokorzenia. Jest w porządku. Dziękuję.

❅

Nim stanął przed mieszkaniem, wszedł do pralni i cisnął przemoczone ubrania do koszyka podpisanego ❝Will❞. Później wyszedł na korytarz ostatniego piętra, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów; dotknął szyi, następnie kostki i zmusił się do ogromnego, rozmarzonego uśmiechu i nucąc pod nosem zasłyszaną w radiu piosenkę, zapukał do drzwi.


	4. Chapter 4

— Właściwie, ja osobiście lubię mówić na niego Kriszczian. Czasami dodaję do tego Grey, bo, rozumiesz, to po prostu pasuje. — Leah wrzuciła do kosza kartonowe, przesadnie niebieskie i przyozdobione gwiazdkami, pudełko, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu tkwiły babeczki z wiórkami kokosowymi i oblane sosem wiśniowym. Teraz leżały na tacce, a palce Leah lepiły się.

— No właśnie, wyobraź sobie, że nie. Nie rozumiem. Nawet go jeszcze nie widziałem. Połowy z was jeszcze nie widziałem — powiedział Alex, odrywając wzrok od książki i zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nie będąc pewnym czy ma nastrój na szalone anegdoty z życia Leah i jej sąsiadów. Z jednej strony, po zobaczeniu miny Willa, nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać; z drugiej strony było mu zimno, a rękawy sukni wbijały się w jego skórę i powodowały okropne swędzenie. Do tego nie mógł skontaktować się z Sandy, a Will zostawił go z Leah jakąś godzinę temu (a rzekomo miał iść jedynie na drugą stronę ulicy, do sklepu).

Leah nadęła poliki i uderzyła palcami o blat stołu.

— Wiesz, on jest obrzydliwie bogaty. Znaczy, był. Teraz jest tylko cholernie bogaty. — Usiadła na blacie.

— Czy teraz każdy człowiek, który jest cholernie bogaty będzie musiał dzielić imię z Greyem? Albo nie. Nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie. Lepiej wyjaśnij o co chodzi z tym był.

— Czyli i tak będę musiała ci odpowiedzieć, bo w tej historii jest też wyjaśnienie. Ha.

— Cudownie.

— Więc, słuchaj, Alex. — Nim jeszcze zaczęła mówić, przesunęła się w lewo i otworzyła okno wpuszczając do środka świeże, irytująco zimne powietrze. Alex zadrżał i zakrył się mocniej kocem. — Zaczęło się pięć lat temu, nasz Kriszczian postanowił, że będzie taki super i otworzy sobie firmę i kolejną, i kolejną, i jeszcze jedną. I nie pytaj czym on się tam zajmował, bo oto mamy pierwsze podobieństwo — tu też nic nie wiadomo; jedynie od czasu do czasu pojawia się jakiś bełkot. Równie dobrze może zajmował się składaniem papierowych samolocików albo po prostu byciem bogatym w swoim biurze na którymś tam piętrze ogromnego wieżowca. W każdym razie, otwierał sobie wesoło firmy, latał po dziwnych bankietach z dziwnymi ludźmi aż tu sobie znalazł laskę. Podobno była serio ładna. Ale tak naprawdę, naprawdę ładna. Gdzieś na poziomie modelki albo, nie wiem, miss świata, o ile można być miss świata, nie znam się na tym. No i nasz Kriszczian się zakochał, chociaż przy pierwszym spotkaniu ją strasznie zbeształ, a przy drugim okazało się, że ma te swoje pięćdziesiąt twarzy i lateksowe wdzianka w szafie. Przy czym te pięćdziesiąt twarzy to podobno nawet dosłownie miał. Oczywiście grupa badawcza nigdy tego nie potwierdziła, bo nikt nie przeżył, ale mówi się, że takowa książka faktycznie znalazła się na jego półce.

Alex wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.

— Więc tak sobie żyli wesoło razem, aż pewnego dnia nasz Kriszczian postanowił wprowadzić w życie jedną z tych swoich szalonych zabaw z użyciem lateksowych wdzianek i tych śmiesznych rzeczy do bicia. I wyobraź sobie, że ona odeszła. A potem było rozbijanie się helikopterami, śluby w dżungli, a koniec dnia ona zgarnęła połowę jego fortuny i zniknęła gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie. Elizabeth twierdzi, że pewnie zwiała do Las Vegas, ja jednak obstawiam jakieś cichsze miejsce. A nasz Kriszczian musiał porzucić swój apartament z widokiem na morze, pianino stojące w salonie tylko dla szpanu i drogie garnitury szyte specjalnie dla niego, i wprowadził się tutaj. I od tamtej pory widujemy go dość rzadko; najczęściej chyba widuje go Will. Ale w nocy wszyscy, przechodząc po korytarzach, słyszymy, jak gra w to swoje Counter-Strike i klnie po rosyjsku, bo obstawiam, że to rosyjski. Czasami sprowadza kumpli i gra z nimi.

— Och, a więc to on. — Alex wzdrygnął się mając przed oczami te kilka momentów, w których szedł do mieszkania Willa, a senną ciszę nagle rozrywał wrzask, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć. — Zawsze myślałem, że to wasz najmłodszy sąsiad ten... jak mu tam...?

— Michael.

— Och, no właśnie.

— Nie, nie. Michael jest spoko... no chyba, że piąty dzień z rzędu organizuje imprezę. Albo jedna rozciąga się w czasie do tygodnia. Wtedy to trochę boli, ale tak poza tym uroczy z niego dzieciak. Kiedyś pomógł mi wnosić stół, a czasami robi pranie Cindy... a czasami i jego nie ma przez długie tygodnie.

— A co z tą, co mieszka po drugiej stronie, na tym piętrze? — spytał w końcu, a w myślach wędrował od piętra do piętra zastanawiając się czy kogoś jeszcze przegapił.

— Kira? Kira jest spoko. Jak cię coś boli, to zawsze znajdzie jakieś zioła lecznicze, tu ci bańki walnie, a tam zapali kadzidła i się pomodli. Chyba. W sumie nie wiem czy to modlitwy, nie znam chińskiego. Gorzej jeśli akurat cię nie lubi, wtedy tam ci walnie klątwę, a tam wbije igłę i tyle będzie z twojego życia. — Leah przeciągnęła się leniwie, a zielona koszula uniosła się odsłaniając pępek z tkwiącym w nim kolczykiem. — O, nie wiem czy już go poznałeś, ale powinnam cię ostrzec, że czasem w naszej piwnicy śpi Stary Steve. Tak naprawdę nie jest stary, ale z jakiegoś powodu już posiwiał, więc tak go nazywamy.

— Chyba Will coś o nim wspominał... jest bezdomny, tak?

— Taak, podobno to strasznie smutna historia. Ale ja tam nie wiem. Moje interakcje z nim ograniczają się do odganiania go miotłą, gdy akurat siedzi w piwnicy, a ja próbuję dostać się do narzędzi.

❅

Alex ziewnął i zamknął książkę, mając już dość przygód Moiry i Theo. Nie były złe ani nudne, ale ilość tragedii powoli go dobijała — tu się okazywało coś strasznego, co wywracało ich życie do góry nogami, tam lała się krew, a jeszcze gdzie indziej jego ulubiona bohaterka znowu miała rujnowane życie przez swoje moce. Ostrożnie odłożył książkę na półkę, gdzieś między Kingiem, a pozostałymi tomami tej serii. Potem przeklął uświadamiając sobie, że w żaden sposób nie zaznaczył strony. W tym też momencie drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, a Will wszedł do salonu obładowany torbami.

— Co tak długo? — spytał Alex i obrócił się w jego stronę.

Will przełknął ślinę.

— Nie przebrałeś się — zauważył z pewną fascynacją, ale i być może z odrobiną przerażenia, bo oto kolejny raz tego dnia (tej nocy?) jego twarz pokrył rumieniec, a oczy nie wiedziały gdzie powinny się zatrzymać.

— Taa, wyobraź sobie, że miałem oderwać się od książki i to zrobić, gdy ty wrócisz ze sklepu, ale jakimś cudem zdążyłem dobrnąć do połowy, Leah zdążyła tu przyjść, a ciebie dalej nie było, więc już sam odłożyłem książkę i właśnie miałem iść do sypialni.

— Wybacz. Najpierw była ogromna kolejka, jakby sklep miał być zamknięty na co najmniej pięć miesięcy, później Cindy mnie zagadała, a jeszcze później Elizabeth zażądała pomocy we wnoszeniu i montowaniu regału oraz układaniu na nim książek i wszystkich jej pamiątek.

— A ty oczywiście doszedłeś do wniosku, że musisz pomóc.

— Oczywiście.

Alex uśmiechnął się i sam nie był pewien czy to z rozbawienia, czy raczej to jeden z tych krzywych, nieprzyjemnych uśmiechów. Wiedział za to, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to zwyczajnie zamarznie w tym salonie, więc ruszył w stronę sypialni Willa, a ten, gdy już odstawił zakupy, poszedł za nim.

— Czego chciała Leah? — spytał Will, gdy Alex przeszukiwał jego szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś z długim rękawem. — I dlaczego Cindy myśli, że była twoją jedyną opcją?

— Och, niczego konkretnego. Jak zwykle przyniosła jedzenie, picie i mówiła coś tam o tym, że jutro jej nie będzie, bo jedzie do swojej babki, ciotki czy czegoś tam. — Alex machnął ręką i niczym dziecko na widok słodyczy, uśmiechnął się, kiedy w końcu jego dłonie natrafiły na coś miękkiego, białego i zdecydowanie na długi rękaw. — A Cindy? No nie wiem, Will. Być może nie dała mi dojść do słowa, być może byłem ciekaw, co zrobi, a być może postanowiłem być wspaniałomyślny i dać jej zrobić ten jeden dobry uczynek... a być może chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę, gdy oderwiesz się od laptopa, otworzysz drzwi i zobaczysz mnie w tym stroju. A może wszystko po trochu. — Znowu wzruszył ramionami i w pospiechu zrzucił z siebie sukienkę oraz spodnie. Miejsce, gdzie kończyły się rękawy było zaczerwienione. — Ugh, jak tu paskudnie zimno— jęknął, narzucając na siebie sweter. Dopiero kiedy to zrobił, Will podszedł do niego.

— Czy powinienem o to pytać?

Musiała minąć chwila, a palce Willa dotknąć szyi, by do Alexa dotarło o co chodzi. Wbił zęby w dolną wargę i nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju.

— Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

Tym razem Alex nie padł po prostu na podłogę, ani na kanapę, ani inną rzecz, na której raczej spać nie powinien. Zamiast tego wdrapał się na łóżko i owinął kołdrą, rozkoszując się jej ciepłem i brakiem dziur czy wieloletnich plam, których nie dałoby się doprać.


End file.
